Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of energy conservation aware computing, and, more particularly, to energy-aware job scheduling for cluster environments.
Managing power consumption has become a serious concern to many high performance computing (HPC) data centers where large clusters are used for running parallel applications. The performance characteristics of a parallel application can range from processor intensive to memory bandwidth intensive. These performance characteristics affect power consumption. The Active Energy Manager (AEM) tool provides a comprehensive view of energy consumption in a data center. The AEM tool measures, monitors, and manages energy components built into systems. The AEM tool measures and monitors components by collecting power information of devices plugged into a power distribution unit. The AEM tool manages energy components with power capping and power savings mode.